Preludio del Renacimiento
by BCharlotte
Summary: Lovino es un trabajador de oficina, con un sueño casi imposible que es realmente ser cocinero. Comenzará a vivir una experiencia jamás vivida, una mujer llegará a cambiar su vida de lleno y hacerlo comprender muchos aspectos de su vida y carácter ¿Podrá esta relación entre ellos tomar fuerza? Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece :3 ¡HETERO SPAMANO!
1. Prólogo

Empezaremos una nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado, un abrazo fuerte para todos los lectores y seguidores. :)  
Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos pardo y un rizo pronunciado en su cabeza hacía un avión de papel con una hoja que contenía muchos rayones y garabatos, hace ya tiempo que había perdido cualquier esperanza en seguir trabajando y no era mucho tiempo lo que llevaba en esa oficina, llena de bastardos mediocres con doble cara, que no se preocupaban en nada más que ellos mismos, y él había dejado todos sus sueños por estudiar y trabajar ahí, convirtiéndose ahora en un ser que no solía tener muchos amigos o llevarse bien con alguien, más bien era todo lo contrario, con algo de suerte podía mantener una buena relación con su hermano Feliciano en casa, pero en el trabajo era realmente un hombre solitario.

Hizo su avión volar entre medio de los compañeros de trabajo, que le regalaron una mirada de extrañeza, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, un tal alemán de cabello plateado y ojos rubí tomo el avión en sus manos y pronunció lo siguiente:

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Lovino? ¿No crees que estás muy grande para juegos?

Lovino simplemente lo ignoró, nada cautivaba su atención en ese momento, excepto una nueva aparición, se fijó que el alemán no venía caminando solo, lo hacía con una persona desconocida para él al lado.

-Muchachos –dijo-: la mujer que me acompaña se llamaba Isabela, espero que puedan recibirla bien, ha sido transferida de una empresa bastante buena y está entusiasmada por comenzar a trabajar, tiene un curriculum excelente.

El alemán se alejó y la mujer quedó mirando a todos, Lovino, que era de origen italiano quedó mirando extrañamente a la muchacha, aunque fingió desinterés y apatía cuando ésta se le acercó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo ella, tenía acento español.-

-Lovino Vargas –dijo de un modo realmente tosco.-

-Yo soy Isabela Fernández Carriedo.


	2. Preámbulo

Un muchacho italiano, de unos 30 años de edad llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en una empresa administrativa muy importante para su país, aunque muy en el fondo a él le importaba una soberana mierda si era importante o no, él estaba trabajando en eso sólo para poder mantenerse, en el fondo hubiese estudiado algo más ligado a sus gustos, que tuviera que ver con la comida por ejemplo, como le encantaba cocinar, además muy en el fondo era bastante flojo. Demasiado, realmente.

Pensaba que todo comenzaría a desmoronarse, ya no tenía ímpetu de trabajar, sus compañeros de trabajo eran todos unos estirados individualistas, como le gustaría estar acostado en su casa. Un día de mañana, el bastardo alemán –como lo llamaba él-: había traído a una compañera de trabajo para él, que estaría al lado suyo en su oficina todos los días de su vida en esa basura de empleo; quizás ahora todo realmente se jodería en su vida, porque ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le agradaba, menos podría llevarse bien con una mujer, que además no hablaba su idioma.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo la mujer, era española.-

-Lovino Vargas –suspiró pesado el joven de ojos pardo.-

-Yo soy Isabela Fernández Carriedo, mucho gusto –sonrió dulcemente ante los ojos del italiano, el que algo entendió de lo que decía y fingió desinterés.-

-Deja tus cosas en el escritorio que ves ahí, espero que puedas ubicarte.

La mujer suspiró, probablemente esperaba un poco de ayuda de parte del italiano, pero esto no iba a ocurrir, porque Lovino Vargas, señores no ayudaba ni a su sombra a verse más oscura, nunca había hecho semejante cosa, con gracia de Dios trabajaba aunque fuera un poco, pero no lo iba a hacer.

Lovino comenzó a hacer un avión de papel con otro de sus documentos y tarareaba una canción, todo esto mientras Isabela se ubicaba en su escritorio, en ese momento tocó la puerta un personaje interesante. Era el francés del despacho de al lado, llevaba otros pocos años trabajando ahí y se destacaba bastante, también se destacaba por involucrarse con cualquier cosa que emitiera sombra, la verdad.

-Permiso –sonrió y guiñó el ojo-: Gilbert me dijo que había llegado una nueva compañera a nuestro santuario del trabajo, pero no imaginé que desprendiera tanta hermosura –se acercó a la española y le besó la mejilla-: Bonjour, belle.

-Buenos días –sonrió ella animadamente.-

-Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, espero que nos llevemos muy bien –dijo con un tono de voz bastante sugerente y mordió su labio inferior.-

-G-Gracias –dijo Isabela, algo intrigada.-

Luego de esa escena, Lovino miró con una total cara de hostilidad, algo en el francés no le agradaba. Pensó para sus adentros que probablemente la pobre muchacha no estaría mucho tiempo sin ese debajo de su falda, suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su silla mientras la castaña de ojos verdes comenzaba a trabajar, luego de un rato ella pareció encolerizarse y se colocó de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa, idiota? Me tapas de la luz –dijo hostilmente el italiano.-

-¿Acaso eres idiota, eh? ¿Vienes acá a calentar la silla mientras todos los demás se esfuerzan en trabajar? –suspiró pesado-: ¿Cómo leches te ganas tú el sueldo, eh? Menudo imbécil, ponte a trabajar –la española tomó la hoja con la que el italiano estaba jugando y la arrugó.-

-¡Puttana! ¿Quién eres tú para referirte de esa manera conmigo, eh? Estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que me dé la gana, yo veo si me esfuerzo o no. ¿Qué pretendes tratándome de esa forma, eres mi madre acaso?

-¡Menudo gilipollas! –la española se sentó en la silla y continuó trabajando sin dirigirle la palabra en todo el resto del día hasta la hora de almorzar.-

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Lovino fue a uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la oficina, pidió una lasagna y vino, como siempre hacía. Nuevamente comía solo, cuando se dio cuenta la española entró al mismo restaurante que él, lo quedó mirando y bajó la mirada apesadumbrada, luego caminó hacia él.

-Quería disculparme por haberme comportado tan grosera contigo, pero no me agrada mucho la gente que pierde el tiempo, espero que comprendas mis motivos, Lovino –sonrió-: y que mejoremos nuestra relación.

-¡Qué va! No necesitaba que te disculparas, ni siquiera yo haría algo así ¿Crees que me hiciste sentir mal? Tonta, cosas así no me preocupan, te disculpas en vano –bufó.-

Isabela se sintió tan mal en ese momento, que halló más opción que botarle la lasagna encima de la cabeza y salir del restaurante. Lovino quedó pasmado, algo ardió dentro de sí, suspiró pesado y en su cabeza pronunciaba sin cesar "Puttana, puttana, maldita puttana".

Cuando regresó a la oficina antes de lo estimado y ella no estaba, se asomó hacia afuera y no había llegado nadie todavía, ahí fue cuando vio pasar a la española con el francés conversando, fingía desinterés pero trató de escuchar su conversación.

-Gracias, y disculpa por no aceptar tu invitación a comer, después de todo ando trayendo algo de comida conmigo.

-No te preocupes, hermosa –dijo el francés de manera dulce-: otro día puedes aceptar una invitación ¿Verdad? Un día podemos cenar juntos, si quieres.

-Lo pensaré –sonrió animada.-

Isabela entró en la oficina, antes Lovino caminó lo más rápido posible a su escritorio para que ella no notara que estaba escuchando. La española sacó una cajita de su bolso que contenía un almuerzo hecho por ella, en él había carne, arroz y tomate, oh, deliciosos tomates rojos y aliñados de un modo exquisito. Los ojos del italiano se iluminaron violentamente y un poco de rubor le invadió, después de todo no había alcanzado a comer nada por limpiarse la lasagna. La española notó la actitud de Lovino y se acercó tiernamente.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo? No me importa si me tratas mal o rechazas mi comida, pero pareces hambriento.

-¡No tengo hambre! –dijo a la defensiva, pero su estomago sonó con demasiada fuerza.-

-¿Seguro? –la española rió.-

-Está bien, dame –suspiró.-

La española colocó una rebanada de tomate en sus dedos y los acercó a la boca del italiano, quien maldijo a la mujer en su mente, realmente era una mujer bonita, sus ojos verdes brillaban fulgurosamente y un fuerte rubor apareció en su rostro sonriente. El corazón del italiano comenzó a latir con gran fuerza mientras la española colocaba el tomate en su entrada, lo introdujo y él lo saboreó, era un manjar delicioso, aunque no sabía bien qué era lo que le gustaba, haber comido tomate, que era una de sus comidas favoritas o haber saboreado los dedos de esa mujer hermosa, que además hablaba de un modo tan delicioso.

-¡Coño, Lovino! ¿Dónde estás? Parece que estás en la Luna, tío –la española río mientras comía tranquilamente.-

El italiano suspiró pesadamente, miró a la española y trató de aparentar un poco de indiferencia.

-No pasa nada, tonta.


	3. Comenzó el juego

Después de un jodido día de trabajo que había tenido solo de bueno la llegada de una nueva compañera de trabajo –cosa que él jamás admitiría, trataba de ser lo más descortés con ella, pero ella parecía no caer ante esta actitud _tsundere _del italiano-. Su trabajo siempre le había resultado terrible, él no nació para cosas así, pero su soberbia tampoco le haría seguir su verdadera vocación que nada tenía que ver con una empresa, él quería más que nada cocinar comida tradicional italiana, y siempre lo hacía, junto a su hermano, su buen hermano, Feliciano Vargas, un muchacho muy diferente a él, en muchos aspectos, dulce y empalagoso, tenía un novio que no le agradaba nada a Lovino, un alemán llamado Ludwig, no tenía nada en contra de que su hermano se enamorara, pero no soportaba a los alemanes, esos _machos patatas_ eran lo peor para él, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Se alejó de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta de la casa, no había nadie, supuso que su hermano andaba con el rubio alemán y se sentó en la mesa, lamentablemente en lo único que pensaba era en Isabela… Pero… ¿Por qué?

Cuando la española terminó de comer, luego de que Lovino le robara un par de tomates de su almuerzo, y mejor dicho la mitad de éste la curvilínea mujer de ojos esmeralda trató de ser lo más dulce posible con él, pero el italiano era un hueso duro de roer, no le gustaba sentirse intimidado, ni nervioso, ni nada, menos por una mujer que acababa de conocer y que además, no tenía absolutamente nada especial. Por favor, el traje rojo que traía le hacía ver de maravilla –cosa que tampoco pensaba admitir-: tenía unos atributos marcados y además, tenía carácter, en su puta vida le habían lanzado comida encima, nunca lo habían enfrentado como ella lo hizo, pero no pensaba caer rendido ante un encanto así.

-Lovino, por favor ¿No podemos llevarnos bien? Después de todo estaremos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos –dijo la española, hasta tenía una voz "desagradable" para él.-

-Tu vocecita me enferma, tú realmente eres empalagosa… ¿No te cansas? –la miró con el rostro más hostil que una persona puede ponerle a otra.-

-¡Me cago en la leche, Lovino! ¿Siempre tienes que ser así? Me tienes cabreada, puta madre –parecía realmente molesta, esto en el fondo le gustó bastante al italiano, nunca se relacionó con una mujer que no evitara usar groserías.-

_-¡Figlia di puttana!_ No debería expresarte de esa manera tan vulgar…

Fueron minutos de agresión recíproca, hasta que Francis apareció por la puerta preguntando si había algún problema, a lo que Isabela respondió con un suspiro pesado y le dijo al francés que no había ningún problema, éste se acercó seductoramente a la española acariciando su rostro.

-No debes estresarte, hermosa –prosiguió a decir luego de tocar su rostro-: una mujer tan bella como tú no debe amargar su vida, haz todo con mucho _amour_ y todo te saldrá bien –le guiñó el ojo y se retiró.-

Lovino hizo una tremenda mueca de asco, la que volvió a hacer en su hogar mientras recordaba esto estando completamente solo. Pasó un rato y vio que llegaba su hermano, quien al verlo tan triste preguntó, con su particular forma de ser.

-¡Fratello, fratello! Tienes una cara terrible ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Feliciano, abrazando al mayor.-

-¡Maldita sea, fratello! No me molestes ahora –dijo, estaba agotado de cualquier cosa.-

-Te ves muy desanimado ¿Quién te hizo daño?

¿Quién le hizo daño? En este momento nadie le había hecho daño, por el contrario, parece que algo bueno para él iba a comenzar…

-Nadie me ha hecho daño, Feli –suspiró-: hoy pasaron cosas nuevas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Llegó una chica nueva a mi trabajo, viene de España y es horriblemente eficiente, además es una grosera, dice vulgaridades a cada instante, la muy hija de puta me lanzó un plato de lasagna a la cabeza y luego, queriéndose hacer la buena me dio de su almuerzo, me trató como si fuese mi madre. Maldita perra.

-Lovino –dijo animado el italiano.-

-¿Qué?

-Yo no creo que te moleste esa muchacha –sonrió animado.-

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó, muy enojado.-

-Quizás esa española te agrada –dijo, de forma inocente.-

-¡Jamás me podría agradar esa española! Además, de seguro el francés pervertido se la querrá coger tarde o temprano, de hecho, creo que ya está soñando con hacer eso –realmente se veía molesto.-

-Creo que hay otra cosa en tu mente, fratello… Pero te dejaré para que medites contigo mismo qué es lo que quieres realmente –sonrió y subió las escaleras, Lovino se quedó en la mesa recostado por un rato.-

El italiano se quedó dormido encima de la mesa, en sus sueños aparecía el rostro de la española constantemente, se le veía inquieto mientras dormía, realmente su consciencia reprimía que la ibérica le había atraído, y bastante. Cuando comenzó a dormir profundamente, soñó algo que sonrojaría a cualquier persona, despertó con el rostro como un tomate.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? –se preguntó para sí mismo-: parece sacado de una novela francesa –suspiró-: por lo que le he oído a ese pervertido francés –respiró profundamente y se levantó, fue hacia la cocina a tomar agua.-

-Fratello –se oyó que su hermano bajaba corriendo-: ¿Qué haces tomando agua? –le preguntó intrigado-: ¿Por qué has optado por suicidarte, eh? –le dijo de un modo muy dramático.-

-No es eso, idiota fratello –suspiró-: he tenido una pesadilla horrible –tomó un sorbo de agua.-

-Seguramente soñaste con la mujer de tu trabajo –dijo Feliciano bromeando, provocando que Lovino escupiera el agua-: ¿Qué pasó, fratello? ¿He acertado?

El de ojos marrones negó con la cabeza, pero bastante nervioso.

-¡Lovino, mírate! –dijo divertido el menor-: Te has puesto coloradísimo, si esa mujer te viera le parecerías muy apuesto –sonrió animado.-

-¡Deja de hablar mierda, Feliciano!

El romano realmente tuvo una noche muy difícil, porque no podía sacar esos pensamientos "extraños" de su mente, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, juzgó tanto tiempo a Francis por ser un pervertido y ahora él tenía fantasías con una persona que había conocido hace muy poco tiempo. Dio muchas vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente llegó a la oficina peor que cualquier día, si antes llegaba sin ánimos y cansado, ahora realmente estaba destruido, al entrar a la oficina vio a la mujer que le había quitado el sueño leyendo un libro, se veía realmente concentrada, sintió ganas de preguntarle qué estaba leyendo, pero eso demostraría interés y prefería quedarse al margen, simplemente entró y se sentó, tratando de ordenar un poco su escritorio.

-Buenos días, Lovi –sintió como decía la suave voz femenina, él no quiso responder-: ¡Buenos días, dije! –insistió la española, él realmente trataba de ignorarle.-

Isabela se puso de pie y se colocó al frente del escritorio de Lovino, con una mirada bastante desafiante, molesta por una más de sus descortesías.

-¿Qué quieres, eh? –dijo él, arrogante-: Buenos días –suspiró pesado.-

-Si vas a trabajar conmigo será mejor que mejores tus modales.

-No estoy interesado en mejorar mis modales, menos con alguien como tú…

-¡Que te peten! –dijo la mujer, tomó su libro nuevamente y se sentó.-

Logró ver que el libro que leía era "La Divina Comedia", le brillaron un tanto los ojos, ella estaba interesada en cosas relacionadas con su país, sin querer se sonrojó un poco y ella se dio cuenta, debía admitirlo, Isabela no era una mujer tonta, se daría cuenta inmediatamente si a él empezaba a gustarle, o eso creía…

La española lo miró, ella no comprendía bien las actitudes del italiano, sólo comprendía que en el fondo no debía ser el idiota que se mostraba ante ella, probablemente alguien podría sacar su lado más sincero, pero no tenía idea cómo eso llegaría a pasar. Por la puerta apareció el francés que se sentía realmente atraído por ella, por lo que ella comprendió con unas carpetas, las dejó con dulzura en su escritorio, diciendo en su oído algún tipo de piropo y guiñando el ojo. A Lovino le dejó un par de carpetas, él como nunca comenzó a trabajar, todo era para no tener ningún tipo de contacto con la española.

Lovino creyó poder mantener la calma, hasta que una frase tristemente simple salió por la boca del francés:

-Isabela ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche? –dijo el francés con su actitud seductora tradicional.-

Un temor extraño invadió al italiano, probablemente pensó que lo que supuestamente estaba a punto de tener se le iba a ir y no volvería, lamentablemente la respuesta de la española no hizo más que angustiarlo.

-Está bien –sonrió-: ¿Te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo después? Aprovechando que es viernes –sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron junto con su dulce sonrisa.-

El italiano se puso de pie súbitamente y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose al baño, la española supuso que algo no andaba bien y fue tras él, hasta se metió al baño de hombres para preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Lovino –se acercó algo tímida-: ¿Pasó algo?

-No, no pasa nada, tranquila –dijo el italiano mientras se miraba al espejo-: sólo quería mojarme un poco el rostro…

-¡Qué va! A mí no me engañas, sé que actúas como un idiota pero en el fondo no lo eres… O eso al menos es lo que pienso yo, pero por favor, dime ¿Pasó algo?

El italiano acercó a la española a la pared del baño y miró sus ojos, sus fuertes ojos esmeraldas brillaban con fuerza y sonrojaron la tez del muchacho, al ser ella algo más baja debía levantar su vista para apreciar el rostro del italiano, que tenía unos ardientes ojos marrones. Algo violento se le acercó y besó con alevosía, no pudo controlar las ansias de saborear sus labios, con timidez introdujo su lengua en su boca, ella no parecía resistirse, sus mejillas se colocaron realmente rojas.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? Les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic :) espero que sea de su agrado, un abrazo c:


	4. El vulnerable escudo del italiano

Mientras Lovino succionaba la lengua de la española, un sentimiento extraño le invadió, dejó de besar a Isabela y se le quedó mirando, intensamente. El rostro de la mujer de ojos color esmeralda se tornó un tanto sugestiva, se le veía un poco excitada.

-Tonta, no creas que esto se volverá a repetir –dijo el italiano bruscamente y salió del baño, la española salió detrás de él.-

Lovino entró en la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio, la española entró pero no quiso dirigirle la mirada, se acomodó en su silla y terminó unos trabajos pendientes. Fueron horas donde no se miraron ni se hablaron, Lovino como nunca terminó de trabajar, ni a hacer alguna broma idiota se atrevía; finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar, la mayoría de los tipos que ahí trabajaban salieron a comer, ellos y unos pocos quedaron almorzando, en la oficina.

Isabela sacó su comida, era una paella, se veía deliciosa, tanto así que sonrojó el rostro de la española. El italiano, a su vez sacó su comida, que había sido hecha por su hermano Feliciano, era una pasta que traía queso parmesano, venía con una nota doblada:

"Querido fratello, espero que este día sea muy provechoso para ti, trabaja muy duro para que no te despidan ni regañen, espero que te guste la pasta que hice para ti y que te vaya muy bien con tu compañera de trabajo española, si sabes a lo que me refiero".

-Figlio di puttana –dijo el italiano y suspiró pesadamente antes de empezar a comer.-

Luego de terminar su comida y guardar sus cosas, ambos volvieron a ese silencio incómodo, hasta que la española decidió ponerse de pie y colocarse al frente del italiano, que en ese momento trataba de leer un libro.

-Me estás tapando la luz, tonta –el italiano suspiró pesadamente.-

-¿Qué ocurre, Lovino? Realmente lo siento si hice algo que no querías, pero realmente yo no hice nada –dijo esto de una manera muy tímida.-

-No te preocupes de nada, idiota –la miró a los ojos después de decir esto, lo había evitado hace horas y volvía a mirar sus ojos de intenso color verde-: En serio… -apartó la mirada de la española.-

-Lovino –la española se acomodó encima de la mesa del italiano y le tomó el rostro-: ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

-¿Quién podría tenerle miedo a alguien como tú? Eres una tonta…

La española caminó quedando al frente de Lovino, detrás de su escritorio, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, sin apartar por un momento sus miradas, el italiano se sintió agitado, comenzó a jadear y sus mejillas ardían, poniéndose de color escarlata. Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero no conseguía hacerlo, analizó a la española totalmente, estaba con un vestido algo arriba de las rodillas, de color rojo y botones en el pecho.

Isabela acercó su rostro al italiano, el que no pudo soportar más sus ansias de tenerla tan cerca, comenzó a recordar el sueño que tuvo con ella. Ese había sido su primer sueño fantasioso, nunca soñó estar con una mujer de esa manera; maldito sueño, repetía en su cabeza, haberla tenido de esa manera pero que no hubiese sido real, haber recorrido con su boca cada rincón de su cuerpo, de un modo que parecía tan real… Maldecía, desear de esa manera a una mujer que conocía hace tan poco de un modo tan intenso… ¿Qué había hecho la española con él en tan corto tiempo? No lo comprendía para nada.

-Lovi –susurró la española en su oído-: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sin contestar el italiano comenzó a besar a la española ardorosamente, la sentó sobre sus piernas apretando fuertemente su trasero, que además era bastante grande, nunca vio a una mujer con esas características en su vida. Cesó por un momento y miró a la mujer entusiasmado, realmente era hermosa, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su vestido, teniendo frente a él su ropa interior color carmesí, introdujo su cabeza entre sus dos corazones para besar con suavidad ese lugar, lo que provocó deleitosos gemidos de parte de la española.

Un fluido, que era resultado de la fogosidad de la española brotó de ella, inquietándola demasiado, se puso de pie con el rostro intensamente rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Isabela?

¿Había oído bien? La había llamado por su nombre, sin los apelativos de "idiota", "imbécil", "tonta" o "puttana" que era lo que más salía de su boca. La española estaba realmente agitada, hace mucho tiempo que no se ponía de esa manera, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía cosas así por una persona. Trató de irse pero el fuerte brazo del italiano la agarró con fuerza.

-No… -dijo Lovino, algo caprichoso-: No te vayas…

-Lovi –suspiró la española-: estoy tan nerviosa…

El italiano se colocó detrás de Isabela, abrazándola con fuerza. Tomó aire y finalmente, se acercó al oído de la española y susurró con suavidad:

-Isabela, yo te deseo –al decir esto sintió un leve arrepentimiento, pensando que iba todo demasiado deprisa.-

Los dos suspiraron tratando de mantener la calma, la española se abrochó el vestido y miró apaciblemente a Lovino, se sentía aún demasiado agitada, así que decidió salir a tomar agua, chocando antes de salir con el francés.

-Isabela, ma belle –dijo Francis suavemente-: hoy saldremos temprano, por lo cual puedes ir a tu casa y yo te pasaré a buscar… ¿Está bien?

-Claro, Francis –dijo la española más calmada.-

-Está bien, pueden irse, el jefe ha dicho que podemos salir ya –sonrió y guiñó el ojo.-

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, muy temprano comparado a la hora que salían normalmente, que era a las ocho de la noche. La española se colocó un pequeño abrigo y salió, sin antes ser detenida por el italiano.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

-¿Eh? –dijo la española sorprendida.-

-¡No es que quiera conocer tu casa, tonta! Es sólo que las calles son… son, bueno… Las calles son bastante peligrosas –dijo, claramente a la defensiva.-

-Bueno, Lovi –sonrió la española.-

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Roma, la que poseía una hermosa arquitectura, la que le encantaba a Lovino, mientras caminaban le habló un poco con respecto al Imperio Romano, le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de este, admitiendo que su abuelo era un erudito sobre el tema y que por eso a él y su hermano le encantaba hablar sobre el gran Imperio. Isabela le comentó que hace unos meses que había llegado de España, que le costaba un poco acostumbrarse aún, pero que aún así Italia le había conquistado bastante.

-Aquí es –dijo la española, cuando llegaron al frente de una pequeña casa.-

-No está tan mal –dijo el italiano fríamente, hasta que un momento sonó el teléfono de Isabela.-

-¿Sí? –dijo ésta-: Ah… Francis ¿Qué pasó? –tuvo leves pausas para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir-: No, no te preocupes… Lo dejamos para otro día. Sí, sí, está bien… ¡Adiós!

Los ojos de Lovino se iluminaron, trató de ocultar su felicidad y mantener tranquilidad ante la situación.

-Bueno, creo que de todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de salir –miró al italiano quien parecía frío-: ¿No quieres pasar?

-¿Eh? Está bien, de todos modos es temprano…

Ambos entraron en la casa de Isabela, que tenía unos cuadros bastante bellos, fotos de su familia en España y de ella cuando era más joven. Tomó el bolso de Lovino y caminó, diciendo que lo llevaría a su habitación, éste la siguió hasta el limpio y cuidado cuarto de ella, mientras la vio colocar con mucho cuidado las cosas en un mueble.

-¿Quieres tomar alguna cosa? ¿Vino, o café? –dijo la de ojos esmeraldas dulcemente-: Tengo un poco de capuccino en la cocina, también tengo un poco de churros y manjar…

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre…

-Está bien –suspiró la española.-

-Oye, Isabela…

-Dime…

-Bueno, yo quería… -su corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente.-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería… disculparme –mintió.-

-¿Eh? –la española soltó su cabello que había estado preso por un moño.-

-¡Ah, Isabela! –realmente le costaba hablar.-

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste, Lovino? –ella se acercó lentamente y lo miró de forma penetrante.-

-¿Qué cosa, tonta? –dijo, nervioso.-

-Que me deseas –rió tiernamente.-

El italiano acarició lentamente los labios de Isabela y sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa que cautivó a la española. El fuego de un beso los unió nuevamente y fue en las blancas sábanas de la mujer de ojos verdosos donde comenzó a recorrer su figura con suaves besos.

-A-Ay… Lovi –suspiró la española antes de que el italiano entrara en ella, con una fuerza impresionante.-

-N-No te rías, pero es la primera que hago esto…

Esta última frase enterneció muchísimo a la española, ella no podía decir nada al respecto, había tenido otras experiencias, en otros contextos, pero debía admitir que nunca había estado con un joven casto, menos con las características de Lovino, que era vulgar, caprichoso y cambiante. Estaba preparada para que le dijera cualquier cosa en ese momento, para finalmente marcharse.

El dolor que le causaba la fuerza usada por Lovino hizo declinar sus pensamientos, nunca se sintió en mejores manos… Cuando finalmente llegó al clímax, perdió el conocimiento por un momento, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar vio el rostro lleno de sudor y jadeante del italiano. Aún sentía ese intenso calor en su zona sensible, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían, estaba demasiado cansada.

El italiano se acostó en la cama, respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, observó como la española cayó rendida y comenzó a dormir. Realmente era hermosa y había cautivado el débil corazón del italiano.

Pasó la noche en la casa de Isabela, al despertar la española ya había tomado un baño y estaba vestida, se veía más atractiva de lo normal, pero por alguna razón Lovino volvió a su actitud un poco hostil, tenía mucho miedo de enamorarse de ella, por varias razones.

-Espero que tengas asumido que esto no se puede repetir, tonta –dijo el italiano cuando terminaba de colocarse la camisa.-

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, eh?

-Lo que escuchas…

La española lo miró encolerizada, realmente llegar el día lunes al trabajo y mirarse sería complicado.


	5. Falso desinterés

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo están? Traté de subir este capítulo lo más pronto posible, mientras las ideas van fluyendo. Espero que sea de su agrado(:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así estarían todos los países encerrados en mi casa xD

* * *

El reloj de una oficina avanzaba con gran lentitud, mientras un castaño de ojos pardo anotaba un montón de cosas en una computadora, a su lado un poco más lejos una mujer de ojos esmeralda hacía una operación similar, ellos no se miraban, ellos no se hablaban, sólo trabajaban, como si no hubiese nada más importante que hacer. Ya había pasado la hora de comer, los dos habían degustado sus almuerzos, lavado y guardado sus cosas y seguían, frenéticamente, escribiendo en esa maldita cosa. Un rubio apareció por la puerta, con aspecto seductor y le hizo gestos a la castaña, hasta que le dirigió finalmente la palabra.

-¡Isabela, querida! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias ¿Y tú, Francis? –sonrió la española con dulzura.-

-Realmente bien –le sonrió seductoramente.- Esta noche, ¿aceptarás mi invitación?

-Está bien –dijo secamente, el italiano levantó una ceja al escuchar esta afirmación.-

-Te veo muy asertiva el día de hoy, eso me agrada –rió el francés animado.-

La hora de la salida llegó más pronto de lo común, y fue así como el francés fue a dejar a la española a su casa, caminaron conversando animadamente, con respecto a su vida en el país, entre otras cosas.

-¿Hace cuánto estás acá, Francis? –preguntó Isabela, muy delicamente.-

-Bueno, estoy hace un par de años, vine con mi amigo Gilbert –sonrió-. Él y yo somos amigos hace bastantes años, me dijo que estaba pensando en emprender con una pequeña empresa de negocios y que en Italia sería perfecto, porque su hermano tiene una pareja acá y quería venirse a vivir a Italia.

-¡Oh! Que interesante suena…

-Sí, ese muchacho es bastante agradable, su hermano también. Una vez nos reunimos en la casa de la pareja de su hermano, que por cierto… Es el hermano de Lovino –tosió.-

-¿El hermano de Lovino? Oh, entonces el hermano de Gilbert es pareja del hermano de Lovino –la española se sentía bastante intrigada.-

-Sí, normalmente tenemos fiestas allá. El hermano de Lovino, Feliciano me agrada muchísimo, es todo lo contrario a ese muchacho caprichoso; es dulce, dedicado, trabajador… Con Ludwig hace muy buena pareja.

-¿Ludwig?

-El hermano de Gilbo –sonrió el francés-. Cuando hagamos otra reunión debes venir con nosotros, eres la única mujer en la oficina, junto con Elizabeta que es la secretaria y abogada de Gilbert –sonrió con algo de complicidad.-

-¿Secretaria y a la vez abogada? –preguntó la española.-

-Es que es su abogada personal, por lo cual no tiene muchos clientes…

Luego de seguir conversando por largo rato llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la española, lo que no sabían es que detrás de una pared cercana estaba Lovino mirándolos de cerca. Veía como conversaban animadamente y ella sonreía, lo que más le molestaba es que Isabela sonreía de forma dulce, con un poco de coquetería. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Lovino, eh? Él nunca se había comportado de esa manera, de hecho, jamás había sentido celos… Ni sabía bien como éstos se desarrollaban, ni si quiera por su hermano, el que no es para nada celoso, de hecho, muchas veces se daba al revés: Ludwig era más celoso que Feliciano.

-Isabela –dijo el francés acariciando con suavidad su rostro-. ¿Te incomodaría si yo…? –comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella y le robó un pequeño beso.-

Ella se alejó un poco.

-¿Te parece si salimos mañana a comer? –dijo, tratando de evitar lo que había pasado.-

-¡Seguro! –besó su mejilla y se despidió.-

La española suspiró pesado en cuanto el francés se terminó de alejar y doblar en la esquina, repentinamente sintió una voz masculina familiar cerca de ella.

-¿No te da vergüenza dejar que ese pervertido se acerque a ti? –dijo el italiano, colérico.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás pidiendo explicación? Eres un crío, Lovino –dijo la española preparándose para entrar a su casa.-

-No te pido explicaciones, no –suspiró pesadamente-. Pero no te conviene acercarte a él, no es de confianza –bufó.-

-¿Y tú si lo eres? –se dio vuelta la española y se mantuvieron frente a frente-. Dime ¿Lo eres?

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Claro que sí, maldición…

-Si vas a decir eso, sería mejor que me vieras a los ojos –la española entró a su casa y cerró la puerta en la nariz del italiano.-

-Puttana –suspiró y se sentó en uno de los pequeños escalones frente a la puerta de la casa de la española, sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar abatido.-

Pasó un rato y la española abrió la puerta, encontrándose al italiano con un cigarro mirando hacia la nada, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-No deberías fumar esa mierda que te hace mal –el italiano se puso de pie y botó el cigarrillo.-

-¿Por qué abriste la puerta?

-Sabía que seguías aquí, idiota –suspiró-. ¿No quieres pasar?

-N-No… No te preocupes por mí ¿Está bien? –se iba a acercar a besar su mejilla y se arrepintió al tenerla tan cerca-. Adiós…

El día siguiente pasó extremadamente rápido, y así fue como Francis llevó a la española a un restaurant no extremadamente fino, pero que según él servía una exquisita carne que seguramente le iba a gustar.

-Espero que te guste el filete, querida Isabela –sonrió el francés mientras veía el menú-. ¿Qué otra cosa quisieras para acompañarlo? ¿Arroz o qué?

-Me gusta el arroz con curri –sonrió-. También ¿Qué tomaremos para beber? No acostumbro hacerlo, pero me han dicho que sirve para que la carne no caiga mal para el estómago.

-En ese caso, mon petit… Pediré una botella de vino.

El mesero, un castaño de estatura baja se acercó animadamente preguntando qué iban a querer la dulce pareja, Francis pidió lo mismo que Isabela porque lo consideró una cortesía, y además, tenía ganas de probar el famoso arroz con curri.

Mientras comían, Isabela tomó varios vasos de vino, muy en el fondo se sentía realmente molesta, por muchas cosas que habían ocurrido, el beso de Francis, la actitud incomprensible de Lovino, además… ¿Por qué dejaba que el italiano le afectara de tal sobremanera? Muchas veces tuvo parejas complicadas, nunca como éste, pero existieron. Cuando las relaciones se tornaban complicadas solía mandar a freír monos al individuo, pero en este caso, tristemente, ella y él no tenían una relación, había sido algo imprevisto, extraño, que ocurrió de manera inexplicable para ambos. Seguía tomando vino y con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, poco cuidado le daba a la conversación de Francis… Comenzó a sentirse algo mareada por el exceso de licor en la sangre, terminó su comida y le pidió a Francis que la llevara a su casa, estaba en un estado lamentable.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, en pleno estado de ebriedad-. Nunca me había pasado algo así, no suelo beber nunca, por lo mismo… No sirvo para esto, Bonnefoy –suspiraba y caminaba con algo de dificultad.-

El francés optó por entrarla a su casa y llevarla a su habitación, digamos que no perdería la oportunidad de verla más de cerca y analizarla con cautela, además… ¿No debe un caballero ayudar a su dama en cualquier caso? Sería un infeliz si no la hubiese ayudado a entrar a su casa y acostarla. Le quitó la blusa que traía para colocarle la pijama, era un hombre romántico y caracterizado por ser apasionado, así que claramente el aspecto de la española le seducía… Por su mente pasó aprovecharse la situación, pero en el minuto que estaba por entregarse a sus placeres carnales con la de ojos verdes, cierto castaño apareció súbitamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –dijo el francés, sorprendido.-

-Eso a ti no te importa, maldito –suspiró Lovino molesto-. ¿Qué pretendías hacer, eh? ¿No ves el vulnerable estado en que se encuentra Isabela? ¡Eres una escoria! Más te vale que salgas de aquí si no quieres pagar las consecuencias… O no sé, ser denunciado…

El francés suspiró, no pretendía meterse en problemas, menos en un país ajeno donde llevaba años sin disgustos. Antes de retirarse colocó su mano en el hombro del italiano y rió animado.

-Nunca te había visto así, Lovi… Parece que en verdad debes quedarte con la chica, aunque aún así… Fácil no la vas a tener –guiñó el ojo, salió de la casa y el italiano le cerró la puerta, dejando con llave.-

Lovino acostó a la española en su cama, la tapó, ordenó su almohada, todo lo que se puedan imaginar al respecto, se quedó por largo rato mirando que estuviera todo en orden, pasaron horas en las que no se movió, permaneció a su lado por horas. Ella despertó, algo mareada (bastante mejor dicho) y miró al italiano extrañada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –no pudo detenerse a preguntar mucho porque le vinieron unas terribles nauseas y tuvo que ir al baño.-

-¿Estás bien? –dijo el italiano afuera del sanitario.-

-Sí, descuida –suspiró-. Estoy mucho mejor.

La española miró intrigada al italiano, el que no decía nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, eh?

-Te salvé de una violación, idiota… Así que de nada.

-¿Francis intentó…? –su mirada mostró algo de miedo-. Comprendo –suspiró-. No creo que haya sido tan exagerado como dices, pero si dices que te debo agradecer… Gracias.

-Oye, tonta –dijo el italiano algo más animado.-

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ya estás bien…

-¡No debes irte! –la española volvió a recostarse-. Me gustas tanto, Lovino –dijo la española antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.-

El italiano se sorprendió y sonrojó completamente, ni tenía como responder a eso… Se acostó al lado de ella y se quedó dormido a su lado.

* * *

¡Ojalá les haya gustado!

Como es mi primer spamano, me ha costado un poco agarrarle ritmo, en especial con la actitud que presenta Lovino la mayoría del tiempo, pero espero que la historia les guste ^^ ¡Un gran abrazo!


	6. Luchando contra sí mismo

¡Hola, lectores! ¿Cómo están? He aquí quinto capítulo de la Historia, espero que le guste c:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pero igual escribo lindo 1313 okno.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana, el joven de cabellos castaños había decidido irse a su casa, cuando asimiló que Isabela iba a estar completamente bien. Tomó un taxi, por suerte alcanzó uno de los últimos taxis que estaban pasando a esa hora.

-Buenas noches joven…

-Buenas noches –suspiró el italiano- siga derecho y doble en el tercer semáforo por favor…

-Seguro –suspiró- tengo gran tendencia a manejar de noche… -el taxista era un rubio de cabello corto y gafas, se veía algo tosco pero trataba de ser amable.-

En cuanto llegó Lovino a su casa, entró en la primera pieza que encontró, que por una torpeza de su parte era la de Feliciano, y se acostó en su cama. El menor iba saliendo del baño y vio a su hermano acostado, por lo cual dedujo que había llegado recién.

-Lovi –dijo dulcemente el joven-. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

El de ojos pardo al notar su error suspiró pesado y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su hermano, realmente estaba afectado… No podía dejar de pensar en la española, la que le había dicho que le gustaba… ¿Era tonta o qué? ¿Quién podría enamorarse de una persona que acaba de conocer, eh? No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, sólo apretaba las sábanas de la cama de Feliciano con fuerza, estaba muy afectado.

-¿Te pasó algo? No debes temer contarme las cosas a mí, fratello.

-No interesa, idiota –suspiró nuevamente.-

-No debes mentirme, te conozco lo suficientemente bien.

-Bueno, llegué tarde porque Francis iba a salir con Isabela, entonces los seguí… Me di cuenta de que ella estaba tomando demasiado y no se veía del todo bien, por lo cual pasó por mi mente que ese imbécil trataría de hacerle algo ¿Me entiendes? Fue así como los seguí cuando la fue a dejar a su casa, entró con ella pero dejó la puerta mal cerrada, fue así como entré y bueno, él le había colocado su pijama pero algo quería hacerle… Estoy seguro, entonces entré y lo encaré. Él se fue, me quedé un tiempo cuidándola… -no pudo seguir hablando y Feliciano lo abrazó.-

-¿Q-Qué haces? No me trates como si estuviera preocupado o triste…

-Tú siempre me tratas de idiota, pero el que se está comportando como uno eres tú.

Fue lo último que le dijo, luego de esto Lovino se dirigió a su habitación a dormir, sólo consiguió quedarse dormido a las 5 de la mañana, y tenía que levantarse a las 7.

Al otro día, la española lo saludó con dulzura, se le veía mejor que la noche anterior, más calmada, más serena. Lovino la saludó, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Lovi –dijo la española con dulzura-. Quería conversar contigo…

-¿Si? –preguntó el italiano, sin dirigirle la mirada.-

-Sería más fácil sin me miraras a los ojos ¿No crees?

-Dime –finalmente la miró, nuevamente se vio perdido en los ojos verdes, pero trató de ponerle la mayor atención.-

-Te quería dar las gracias por cuidarme anoche –sonrió animadamente-. La verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió, pero recuerdo haber quedado bastante bebida… Nunca me había pasado, fuiste mi ángel de la guarda.

-N-No te preocupes, no fue nada… No podía dejar que te pasara algo, por esos problemas internacionales y todo eso… Nada más que eso –trató de sonreír y fue hacia el baño rápidamente.-

Antes que el italiano siquiera abriera la puerta, sintió como un brazo lo tiraba fuertemente, era el rubio francés sonriendo, que lo colocó frente a él con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué pretendes eh? ¡Maldito pervertido degenerado! ¡No me toques!

-Lovino –habló con seriedad mientras el otro forcejeaba-. No quiero hacerte nada, por ahora –rió-. Quiero que hablemos de Isabela…

-¿Para qué? Casi te la violas…

-Bueno ¿Y qué problema hubiese habido? Ella es mía, así que más te vale que te alejes de ella, no confundas su corazón ¿Está bien? Y seré el único para ella, y tú, más te vale que no hagas nada para evitarlo…

El italiano sintió como una daga entraba en su interior con mucha fuerza, sintió ganas de matar al francés a golpes, pero se contuvo… Realmente Feliciano tenía razón, trataba a todos de idiotas, pero el único en ese momento era él. Tragó saliva y miró al francés con el mayor odio que se pudiese, luego musitó secamente:

-¿Qué me dices a mí eh? Quédatela, a mí ella no me interesa en lo absoluto.

Luego de esta frase Francis soltó al italiano, este último salió del baño, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar y hasta llorar, entró en la oficina, tratando de hacer notar que no había ocurrido nada. Isabela le vio tan triste, que se acercó compasiva hacia él.

-¿Lovi? ¿Ocurre algo? –la española se puso a la altura del italiano que estaba sentado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con tranquilidad.-

-Isabela… Por favor… Déjame tranquilo –dijo, tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento, se le veía completamente vacío.-

-A ti te ocurre algo, nunca actúas de esa manera…

-¡Isabela, no te importa! ¿Por qué no sigues con tu trabajo, eh? No pierdas tu tiempo con un imbécil como yo, por favor.

La española pudo sentir el dolor en su propio pecho, pero lo obedeció y se puso a trabajar, un rato después el francés apareció en la puerta.

-Isabela, necesito hablar contigo en privado…

-De inmediato –dijo la española.-

Francis invitó a Isabela a un rincón de la oficina, donde pocas veces había alguien y le dijo de frentón, las intenciones que tenía.

-No te preocupes por Lovino, le dije que no debía causarte problemas porque yo estaba interesado en ti… El que bebieras tanto en nuestra cena me hizo darme cuenta de que están teniendo problemas, porque él no nos hubiese seguido de no ser así. ¿Qué piensas tú de él, Isabela?

-Bueno… -la española mantuvo silencio y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado. Le había dicho su más sincero "me gustas", el más sincero de su vida, pero aún así ¿podía confiar en alguien como Lovino? Él era tan difícil de comprender, a veces te amaba, y otras te odiaba… ¿Cuál era la respuesta a esto?-. Bueno Francis, yo y Lovino pasamos por algo raro ¿Me entiendes? No sé realmente lo que estoy pasando…

-Tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos ¿Te parece? No te prometo que no intentaré conquistarte, porque sólo un idiota no intentaría hacerlo, pero, te quiero ofrecer mi ayuda… Lovino es un imbécil que no asumirá jamás que le gustas, porque en rigor, así son las cosas… No te estoy proponiendo que le saques celos conmigo, pero si tú quisieras hacerlo, yo no me niego a ser tu "hombre-objeto" –rió pícaramente al decir esto-. Aún así, mon amour, te ofrezco mi fiel amistad y admiración, haré que ese idiota afronte su realidad… Como me gustaría que fuese como su hermano, más directo y dulce… -el francés suspiró y volvió sus ojos claros a la española-. ¿Qué opinas, eh?

-No sé qué decirte, Francis –la española sintió un extraño pesar-. Me apena tanto ver a Lovino tan triste…

-Pues ve a animarlo, él te dirá que no de todos modos, que está bien, cualquier cosa… Conozco bien a ese tipo de personas –rió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un rubio de cejas abundantes que parecía molesto-. Sé tú misma con él, ese idiota debe aprender a ser honesto con sus sentimientos…

Luego de esta conversación, la española volvió a la pequeña oficina, donde Lovino tenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio, parecía dormir. Isabela lo observó por largo rato, hasta que él habló.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dijo, aún con esa aura triste.-

-No interesa.

Tratar de hablar con él fue en vano, pasó el día rápidamente y Lovino llegó a la casa, abrió la puerta y ya adentro, se sintió en libertad de hacer cualquier cosa, por lo cual gritó, gritó extremadamente fuerte.

-F-Fratello –dijo Feliciano cuando vio a su hermano, ya más liberado-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ese imbécil, ese maldito… ¡Como lo odio!

-¿Francis?

-¿Quién más, eh? Me dijo que Isabela le pertenecía, que no me atreviera a estar con ella, porque era sólo suya… ¡Suya! ¿Qué mierda se cree, eh?

-¿Le dijiste esto a Isabela?

-N-No…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Pero… -suspiró.-

-Si no lo conversas con ella, no arreglarás nada. ¿Tanto te importa ella?

-¡N-No es eso, idiota fratello!

-Pues no parece, Lovi –suspiró-. Parece que te has enamorado, y estoy muy animado, porque nunca te había pasado –sonrió-. Tú nunca te mostraste así por nadie…

-Y hay algo peor –dijo, tratando de calmarse.-

-¿Qué?

-Ella y yo… Bueno… -un fuerte rubor invadió su rostro-. Nosotros…

-¿Pasaron una noche juntos, Lovi? –el italiano menor parecía contento de escuchar eso.-

-Sí, eso mismo –el italiano miró al suelo.-

-Nunca habrías hecho eso si no fuera una persona importante… ¿Por qué no luchas por ella, eh?

-No puedo, ella… Ella no querría permanecer con un idiota como yo.

-Hasta que lo asumes.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres un idiota, Lovi –sonrió-. Si esa mujer es tan maravillosa como el tono de tu voz y el brillo de tus ojos al hablar de su persona me dicen, es porque en verdad es para ti y, claramente debe quererte…

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba –al castaño le temblaba la voz.-

-¿No es eso la mayor prueba?

-Pero estaba ebria, no puedo confiar en eso…

-¿No has escuchado que los borrachos dicen la verdad? –Feliciano rió.-

-¡No es ese el punto!

-¿Me prometes que hablarás con ella el tema, fratello?

-No te prometo nada.

-¡Lovino!

-Está bien, idiota fratello.

Lamentablemente esto sólo quedó en palabras.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :3

Saludos para cada una de las personas que leen esta Historia, nos vemos en el próximo :3


	7. ¡La gran fiesta de año nuevo!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien:) Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la Historia para que lo disfruten  
¡Un abrazo!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece al guapetón de Hidekaz-san (uy sí, lo amo en secreto xd)

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde que llegué de España a Italia, un lugar tan nuevo para mí, donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar grandes amigos y conseguir ganar suficiente dinero para hacer lo que verdaderamente quiero hacer, que era poner una pastelería propia, pero como comprenderán para tener ese tipo de oficios siempre hay que tener un capital de base, haber trabajado en algo, tener por lo menos una vida estable… Fue así como llegué a este país, donde conocí a una de las personas que he considerado más importante en mi vida, el cual por las tontas advertencias de Francis me ha evitado, aunque yo a éste le obligué decirle a Lovino que se retractara de sus palabras, que le dijera que no había problema en que se acercara a mí… Pero aún así, Lovi no quiso retomar contacto, y yo, lo extraño demasiado. ¿Comprenden esto? Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, trabajar con una persona y no poder acercarse… Nada.

Muchas personas creían que Francis y yo éramos pareja, pero él y yo solamente nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos, tanto con él como con mi jefe, Gilbert Beilschmidt, y solíamos salir luego del empleo, ellos me subían los ánimos, y bueno… Terminaba sabiendo al fin y al cabo como se encontraba Lovino por vía del hermano de Gilbert, la pareja del hermano de Lovi.

A propósito de esto, en una de nuestras salidas Gilbert avisó sobre un evento de la empresa, a causa del año nuevo.

-¿Supongo que no tienen nada que hacer el 31, no es así? –rió.-

-No –dije sonriendo-. En este país no tengo con quien celebrar el año nuevo…

-Eso se puede arreglar, Isabela –sonrió Francis de modo pícaro mientras me miraba.-

-¡Y claro que se puede arreglar, muchachos! –dijo el alemán sonriendo-. Haremos una fiesta de la empresa en la casa de Feliciano, ya que es una de las casas más grandes, ¿les parece?

Se me apretó un poco el pecho, mis dos amigos se dieron cuenta pero intenté pasar desapercibida.

-Es una buena idea –sonreí-. ¿A qué hora sería?

El alemán me miró, suspiró y acarició mi mejilla.

-Disculpa morenita, no quise que te sintieras incómoda –solía darme ese tipo de calificativos, o de lleno tratarme como si fuera un hombre más-. Si quieres lo hacemos en otro lugar, pero no sé si puedas… Bueno, evitar a Lovino…

-No te preocupes por eso –sonreí a medias-. Una persona no puede huir de sus problemas, no creo que él quiera siquiera dirigirme la palabra…

El francés se sintió algo apenado, después de todo tenía un poco de responsabilidad, pero… De todas formas ¿Qué idiota abandonaría algo que quiere únicamente porque otra persona le dije que lo haga… Es… Estúpido.

-¡Muchachos, no se pongan así! –dije, tratando de devolverles la alegría que suelen tener cuando salimos-. ¿No les parece si pedimos otra cosa?

-Has bebido demasiado, Isabela –dijo el alemán, de modo algo sobreprotector-. El asombroso yo no te cargará de nuevo a tu casa…

-¿Por qué no me dejas hacer eso a mí, mon ami? –rió el francés.-

-A ti no te tengo nada de confianza, Francis –dijo Gilbert riendo.-

-¿Y por qué razón habría que confiar en ti, eh?

El alemán bufó, yo reí. De verdad era un par bastante divertido, y los tres nos llevábamos muy bien.

Antes de que nos fuéramos Gilbert me dijo que tenía que ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta junto a él al otro día, estábamos a 29, el trabajo ya no nos quitaba tiempo, puesto que las personas estaban más interesadas en hacer las celebraciones de fin de año, de haber pasado una buena Navidad recientemente y todo lo que esto implicaba.

Fuimos a comprar con Gilbert junto a su hermano, Ludwig, el que realmente me agradó muchísimo… Él iba manejando el auto mientras Gilbert hacía bromas sobre mi trasero, menudo idiota siempre con lo mismo. Cuando comenzamos a buscar cosas que comprar, Ludwig comenzó a hablar de su pareja, el bueno Feliciano… Una emoción extraña invadió mi pecho, pero puso atención a lo que decían.

-Cada día siento que somos más felices juntos… No sé, es un buen muchacho, llevado de sus ideas como él solo y tan preocupado por los otros –el alemán de cabello rubio suspiraba dulcemente-. Me gustaría que su hermano fuera un poco como él, en vez de ser el idiota que es… Suele tratarme realmente mal, sin comprender mucho que mis sentimientos por su hermano son tan reales… Me pregunto si algún día encontrará una buena mujer que lo soporte –rió.-

Gilbert me miró, yo corrí la mirada y fingí que estaba buscando una carne en particular… Pero, por desgracia… Al asombroso Gilbo nadie lo engañaba.

-Yo conozco a alguien que podría ser esa mujer, bruder –cuando él me miró, el otro alemán también lo hizo.-

-Isabela, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Ludwig-. Tu rostro ha enrojecido, ¿tienes fiebre?

-No es nada –suspiré.-

El día de la fiesta llegó rápidamente y me vi en mi habitación, escogiendo algo que ponerme, pensando en esas fantasías sobre que los besos que se dan año nuevo son más importantes, pensando únicamente en Lovino… El maldito no tuvo ni la decencia de responder a la declaración que le di… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo nunca fui una mujer romántica, por el contrario… En otro momento de mi vida hubiese accedido a una proposición de Francis, pero ahora algo raro me estaba pasando… Lovino me gustaba de verdad, como nunca me gustó nadie.

Llegué a la fiesta con mucha anticipación, como era común en mí y, además porque quería ayudar al par de alemanes a ordenar todo… Quien me abrió la puerta fue Feliciano, el joven y dulce hermano de Lovino.

-Hola –sonrió tiernamente-. Tú debes ser Isabela, ¿no es así? –me tomó la mano y la besó.-

-Sí, gracias –sonreí-. Tú eres Feliciano, ¿no?

-Feli, por favor… Supongo que estás buscando a Gilbert y a mí Luddy –rió-. Ellos fueron a comprar un par de cosas, pero podemos quedarnos conversando, estoy solo con mi hermano.

-Está bien, por mí no hay problema…

-Feliciano, ¿has visto mi corbata? –escuché una voz familiar que bajaba la escalera.-

-Debe estar en el tendedero, la eché a la lavadora porque tenía manchas de salsa de tomate… Si quieres voy yo a buscarla, quédate con Isabela, no seas descortés.

¿Hacía esas cosas Feliciano a propósito o qué? No importaba, me había quedado a solas con el hombre de ojos pardo, el que me miró por largo rato, yo lo miré de reojo, no quería posar ni por un segundo mis ojos en los suyos, sino, no podría resistirme.

-¿Tienes algún deseo de año nuevo, Isabela? –preguntó toscamente, sin razón aparente.-

-¿Eh? Nada importante –suspiré.-

-Bueno, yo sí –rió-. Pero lo diré cuando sea la hora indicada –no lo miré, pero me dio la impresión de que había sonreído, aún así parecía triste o indiferente.-

-¿Esta es, Lovi? –dijo Feliciano mientras bajaba la escalera.-

-Sí –dijo él, con su tono de siempre.-

Luego de un rato llegaron los dos alemanes que esperaba, recibiendo animadamente y comenzamos a ordenar todo, junto a Feliciano.

-Oye, Isabela –me preguntó el italiano-. En estos meses en Italia, ¿no te has encontrado un hombre apuesto para ti? Eres bastante bella –rió.-

-Bueno, aún no ocurre nada muy importante –dije, suspirando.-

-¡Isabela! Tu rostro ha vuelto a cambiar su color –dijo Gilbert, el maldito insistía en molestarme-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, coño… Estoy bien –suspiré, dirigí mi mirada a Lovino, el que estaba sentado leyendo.-

-Bueno, Isabela… Pero no te desanimes, yo estoy seguro de que alguien está interesado en ti, aparte del francés ¿No? Porque eso lo sabemos todos aquí –Feli volvió a reír, yo comenzaba a sentirme algo incómoda.-

Y hablando del rey de Roma, como se dice, golpearon a la puerta y era Francis, el que venía acompañado de Arthur, un compañero de trabajo que parecía ser muy amigo de él, o a veces enemigo… Era complejo de describir, una relación extraña. A mí al menos me agradaba bastante.

-Hola, Isabela –el francés me guiñó el ojo y besó la mejilla-. Te ves deliciosa esta noche, bueno… Todas las noches luces así –suspiró dulcemente.-

-Gracias –dije, nerviosa.-

Él y Arthur comenzaron a saludar a todos, incluyendo a Lovino que se había parado y acabado su libro. La fiesta comenzó rápidamente y todos comenzaron a animarse. Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche y me dirigí al baño, el único que encontré estaba en una habitación, que, por el desorden y el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna foto de Ludwig o algo así me dio la impresión de que era la habitación de Lovino. Me lavé las manos y sentí que la puerta se cerraba, sentí algo de miedo por un momento, así que salí rápidamente, chocando con el italiano de ojos pardo.

-Lovino –susurré-. Disculpa, yo no quería…

-Cállate –dijo y me miró a los ojos-. Yo soy el que va a hablar ahora…

-¿Qué dices?

El castaño me tomó por la cintura y me apoyó en la pared, acarició mi rostro con dulzura y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente, comencé a perderme en ellos, sin control alguno.

-¿Sabes? T-Tú –suspiró-. Tú también me gustas.

Antes de poder contestar a esas palabras ya tenía los dulces labios del italiano posados en mi boca y comenzando a besarme. Mientras me besaba, sentí repentinamente unos fuertes tronidos, que, eran obviamente los fuegos artificiales… Eran las 12 de la noche, había llegado otro año y yo, bueno… Estaba besando a Lovino, de una manera tan intensa que casi perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

GusGuschan: Oh, bueno~ veo que esta historia te ha gustado bastante 1313 y eso me alegra muchísimo n.n ¡Espero que la disfrutes a concho! ¡TE ADORO UN MONTÓN, HERMOSA!

Vivi: Sé que lees esto igual, a pesar de que no me hayas mandado review aún e.e así que sólo te diré que TE AMO y gracias por el apoyo *-*

¡Adiós!, hasta la próxima ^^


	8. ¿Me mirarás a los ojos?

¡Hola, lectores! Adelanté la subida de este capi para no tenerlos tan atentos jeje, aunque quizás me demore en escribir el próximo.

**Advertencia:** el siguiente capítulo contiene lemon, no demasiado explícito, pero lemon al fin y al cabo.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino, hace raro que Lovi sería mío(?) Ok no ;O;

* * *

-L-Lovi –dijo con dificultad la española luego del intenso beso del italiano-. ¿Lo dices en serio? –su ojos se llenaron de una dulce esperanza.-

-¿Qué crees, idiota? –comenzó a ponerse nervioso-. Claro que es verdad –se sonrojó bastante causando una sonrisa tierna en ella.-

Lovino volvió a besar a Isabela, esta vez con más pasión, saboreando con frenesí su lengua, la que tenía un leve sabor a salsa de tomates, la que había comido en la fiesta anteriormente. Colocó su mano fuertemente en la cintura de ella y la bajó con suavidad, llegando al fin del vestido que sólo le llegaba a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, fue así como metió su traviesa mano debajo de este, para descubrirlo totalmente.

-Ah –gimió la española al sentir la helada mano del italiano al interior de su ropa-. Lovi, ¿qué quieres hacer, eh?

-¿Qué crees, eh? –dijo muy ruborizado.-

La española sin más acercó su dulce boca hacia la oreja del italiano, mordiendo su lóbulo y lamiéndolo lentamente. Esto generó escalofríos en el italiano, ya no quería nada más en ese momento que tener a Isabela nuevamente en sus brazos, rodearla, conocerla más.

-Sácate la ropa –dijo el italiano, con más actitud que antes pero realmente nervioso-. A-Aunque, perdona si he sonado un poco… ¡Ah! Solo hazlo…

Isabela quitó el nudo que sujetaba su rojo y corto vestido, quedando con su lencería color rojo y soltándose el cabello. Lovino comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente para volver a rodearla con sus brazos, apretándola contra él y perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sueltas el cabello –apartó la mirada al decir esto.-

-Lovi –la española le acarició su joven rostro y le hizo volver a mirarla-. ¿Por qué corres tu rostro de mí? ¿Es que a caso, no te gusta? –la española rió de manera muy coqueta.-

-¡Ah, maldita! ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera? –al volver a mirar sus ojos de color esmeralda, el rubor aumentó, sus deseos a la vez también lo hicieron y sin más remedio besó el cuello de la española lamiéndolo continuas veces-. Me encanta tu rostro, tus ojos y tu piel morena, es tan suave y tan deliciosa… Tu temperatura ha aumentado…

-L-Lovi –la española comenzó a agitarse-. No digas esas cosas…

-¿Y quién empezó, eh? –dijo el italiano lanzándola en la cama-. Ahora estás en mi habitación, por lo tanto seguirás mis reglas… ¿Quedó claro?

-Muchacho rebelde –suspiró la española-. Nunca cambias, ¿eh?... Siempre con esa actitud de chiquillo caprichoso que no respeta a nadie en su camino… -la española suspiró pesado nuevamente y lo miró con algo de recelo.-

-¿Y tú qué, eh? Tan creída con esa actitud de mujer guapa que conquista a cualquier hombre, esos ojos de muñeca y esa actitud tan… tan… ¡Vulgar! Una mujer que dice groserías por montones, que se atreve a salir acompañada de dos hombres a beber y claro, ser la mejor amiga de un hombre que ella sabe perfectamente le tiene ganas… ¿Qué te crees, eh?

-¿Y tú? Te demoraste meses en darme la respuesta a algo que yo te confesé en mi estado de mayor vulnerabilidad, me cuidaste, te quedaste conmigo… Pero ¿Y después qué? ¿Tanto te costó darte cuenta de que yo te gustaba, o qué mierda?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… Eres necia, testaruda…

-Y tú, eres un idiota –dijo acercándose aún más a su cara-. ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo, eh?

-Necia… Eres tan necia, tan… -el italiano volvió a besarla de forma intensa, ella correspondió acariciando los cabellos de él, con algo de fuerza, más de la normal-. Eres hermosa –suspiró finalmente el italiano, dejándose caer sobre su pecho.-

-Lovino –el rostro de ella se tornó escarlata.-

-¿Por qué tu pecho está tan agitado? –dijo, escuchando atentamente el corazón de ella-. Deberíamos… ya sabes… Comenzar…

El italiano con cierta destreza le quitó la ropa interior a la española, posteriormente se quitó la suya… Curiosamente comenzaba a recordar una conversación que tuvo con Feliciano días atrás, venía a recordarla en un momento bastante incómodo.

-Oye, Lovino –le había dicho su hermano menor-. ¿Sabes? Escuché que cuando uno hace el amor con la persona que ama y la mira a los ojos quiere decir que es un amor verdadero, o sea, si uno tiene sexo por diversión no se tomará la molestia de apreciar el rostro de la persona con la que está, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Y a qué viene esto, idiota fratello? –bufó el italiano, tratando de no tomarlo en cuenta.-

-Al menos yo he comprobado que es así –rió-. Con mi querido Luddy…

-¡Más te vale que no me menciones nada de lo que haces con ese bastardo de las patatas! –dijo exaltado-. No hay ser que más odie que a él…

-Pensé que odiabas a la española –rió, tratando de evitar molestarse por lo que había dicho sobre su pareja-. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas… Yo… Yo odio a esa mujer…

-A quien no te conozca con eso, fratello.

Sin darse cuenta, Lovino estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Isabela mientras estaban en "el acto", al recordar esta conversación su corazón latía aún más rápido de lo normal, además que el rostro de Isabela mostraba múltiples sentimientos a la vez, un rostro ruborizado que parecía disfrutarlo todo, y su respiración, tan agitada que hacía al italiano volverse loco.

-¿Pasa algo, Lovi? –dijo ella al notar que el italiano había mirado hacia un lado-. ¿No quieres mirarme a los ojos?

-No es eso –susurró.-

-¿Entonces? –ella acercó el rostro del mayor al suyo-. ¿Qué ocurre, eh?

Estaba más que claro, le gustaba y quería evitar enamorarse de forma más intensa de ella, pero pareciera que eso era un caso perdido.

-N-Nada –se mordió el labio inferior.-

Tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de la habitación comenzó a intensificar su acto, haciendo a la vez, que Isabela se olvidase parcialmente del tema. Fue largo rato que estuvieron así.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana e Isabela trataba de reponerse, pero no podía quedarse dormida sin antes preguntar la duda que le recorría la mente.

-Lovino –preguntó, volteándose para mirarlo-. ¿Qué te pasó durante…? Bueno, ya sabes…

-Te dije que no era nada, maldita sea –suspiró pesado y se acostó de espaldas.-

-No trates de engañarme, Lovino… Me miraste durante largo rato a los ojos y luego, de repente te apartaste… ¿Hay algo a lo que le estás teniendo miedo?

-No.

-Lovi…

-¡Ah, Isabela! ¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? Cuando uno ama a una persona la mira a los ojos mientras hacen el amor, yo te miré… Y bueno… Tengo miedo de enamorarme total… Digo… ¡Ah! –se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño a mojarse la cara.-

Al salir del baño, encontró a la española desvestida, como estaba al frente de él, Lovino se inquietó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó nervioso.-

-Ocurre que, Lovi –dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro-. Yo te seguiré mirando a los ojos porque me he enamorado de ti, y, estoy segura de que tú también lo harás, ¿o me equivoco? –sonrió.-

-¡No puedes asegurar eso! –dijo, exaltado-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que será así?

-El modo en que me miraste durante todo ese rato –lo besó dulcemente y sonrió.-

-Isabela –Lovino volvió a ruborizarse y abrazó a Isabela, pegándola a su cuerpo-. Por esta vez te dejaré ganar, figlia di puttana.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Y disculpa si ha estado muy corto c:

**dragonadetinta96:** ¡TE ECHÉ UN MONTÓN DE MENOS, ESTIMADA!, y creo haberte dicho mucho en la respuesta que te mandé al review que dejaste, te agradezco que seas tan fiel a lo que he escrito y que te hayas excusado, en cierta manera por no haber mandado nada anteriormente... ¡Definitivamente te adoro!

**GusGuschan:** ¡Hermosa!, tú siempre vas muy adelantada con lo que escribo, porque siempre es un placer que leas primero, para ver si hace falta algo, lo que sea... Por eso: te quiero muchísimo y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, a pesar de que a veces... Bueno, te trate un poco mal, en el fondo... Muy en el fondo... Te adoro mucho... ¡Así que más te vale que te gusten los capítulos! -suspira pesado y sonríe finalmente.-

**Vivi:** Tú a pesar de no haberte presentado en forma de review aquí has contribuido mucho en esta Historia, te lo agradezco muchísimo y bueno, tú sabes que te amo jiji

Aprovecho de pedirles que estén atentos al próximo capítulo, se viene desde la perspectiva de un personaje que espero sea importante en la historia, un abrazo para todos ustedes y que tengan una bonita semana, o fin de semana, dependiendo el momento donde lean esto ^^

¡Chau!


	9. El hermano del grosero italiano

Buenas, estimados/as~ Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo de la historia~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, sino haría una pijamada con todos los tsunderes :'D

* * *

Mi nombre es Feliciano Vargas, tengo 27 años y un hermano mayor llamado Lovino, que es, por cierto una de las personas que más amo en esta vida, la otra persona que más amo en realidad es mi pareja, Ludwig Beilschmidt, con el cual llevo más de 5 años de relación… Aunque esta relación no ha estado exenta de problemas, de hecho, comenzarla fue realmente difícil.

Yo estudié Ingeniería en la Universidad de Pisa donde conocí a un alemán llamado Ludwig, él era un hombre de semblante serio, demasiado diría yo, ni se comparaba a como era y sigo siendo yo, un muchacho demasiado animado que hablaba muy fuerte en clases y desconcentraba a casi todos, pero que, aún así tenía las mejores notas de la clase… Y el alemán se daba cuenta de esto. Un día le fue muy mal en uno de los exámenes en los que a mí me fue bastante bien, fue así como se acercó a mí.

-Oye, italiano –dijo el alemán tímidamente-. ¿Puedes conversar un momento conmigo?

-¿Sobre qué, Ludwig? –dije, con un carácter muy dulce, esto le sorprendió.-

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –preguntó-. No recuerdo haberte hablado antes…

-Pues no, pero yo he puesto atención a cuando te llaman –reí-. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es que, te fue bastante bien en el último examen, y bueno, necesito subir la nota en el próximo, por lo cual te iba a preguntar si querías estudiar conmigo… Se ve que eres bueno en eso de las matemáticas –el alemán se sonrojó un poco.-

-¿Problemas con cálculo, eh? ¡Te ayudaré encantado! –sonreí animadamente, el alemán parecía extrañado-. La prueba es la semana que viene, ¿te parece si nos juntamos mañana en algún lugar?

-Seguro –suspiró, seguía nervioso.-

-¡Bien!, puedes ir a mi casa, mi hermano no estará en todo el día porque tiene un paseo de trabajo

-Oh, el mío también –rió un poco-. Estoy de acuerdo, mañana… ¿Luego de clases?

-Recuerda que mañana no hay clase, Luddy –no pareció molestarle el apodo.-

-Ah, tienes razón –sonrió-. ¿A qué hora entonces?

-Mi hermano se va a las 10 de la mañana, ¿te parece a las 11?

-Está bien.

-Ok –dije y me fui, ya que en ese momento habían terminado las clases.-

Le mencioné a mi hermano que llevaría a un compañero a estudiar, mi hermano confiaba en mí y asumía mi condición sexual, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese sido un poco exagerado al hablar conmigo en ese momento.

-¿Y cómo es ese idiota, eh? ¿De dónde viene?

-¡Descuida hermano, no hay ningún problema! Yo no siento nada por él… Todavía –reí, porque en el fondo sentía que estaba mintiendo.-

-Más te vale que no ocurra nada raro, porque soy capaz de devolverme del paseo para devolverme y matarlo a patadas –dijo molesto.-

Lovino era mayor que yo por algunos años, llevaba tiempo trabajando pero no precisamente en lo que él quería, él quería ser cocinero, le encantaba hacer deliciosos platillos, y realmente eran ricos. A pesar de esto, él trabajaba en una empresa de negocios de la cual yo sabía muy poco en mi época Universitaria y, de hecho, mucho tiempo no he estado de acuerdo con que trabaje en algo que no es lo que quiere hacer, pero siempre me dice que es a causa del dinero, que para poner un restaurant hay que tener capital, entre otras excusas.

Volviendo a mi cita de estudio con el alemán, Lovi se fue a las 10 como tenía calculado, entonces empecé a ordenar las cosas y buscar lo que necesitaba, nunca le había enseñado nada a nadie, de hecho, soy muy distraído… No sé en realidad porqué soy tan bueno en matemáticas. La hora de la reunión llegó rápidamente, deseé que Ludwig hubiese entendido mis indicaciones para llegar a la casa, le dije que por cierto esta era muy grande y no se iba a perder… Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y finalmente, luego de perderme en mis pensamientos sentí el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! –grité y caminé rápidamente, miré por el ojo de la puerta y lo vi, a ese alemán de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que se veía realmente bello en ese momento.-

¿Un momento? ¿He dicho bello? Bueno, realmente así se veía y, quizás mi hermano tenía razón y en el fondo tenía otras intensiones al haberlo invitado a mi casa, pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Esperaba poder enseñarle lo que quería aprender.

-Buenos días, Luddy –lo saludé animado-. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Buenos días –tosió un poco-. Bien gracias, ¿y tú Feliciano? –yo tampoco le había dicho mi nombre, pero él se lo había aprendido.-

-Veo que te has aprendido mi nombre, Ludwig –dice animado-. Pasa y toma asiento en el sofá, tengo todo lo que creí que nos serviría.

Comenzamos a estudiar Cálculo, se veía que a Ludwig le gustaba pero le costaba un poco soltarse, luego de un par de horas estudiando consiguió hacerlo, eos me alegró mucho.

-Veo que vas mucho mejor –sonreí-. ¿Te parece si almorzamos?

-E-Está bien –dijo, realmente su seriedad nunca desaparecía, ¿se reía en algún momento este sujeto? Ni idea.-

Todo pasó de forma muy extraña, siempre había observado al alemán a escondidas, me sabía su nombre y varias cosas de su persona, me gustaba pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, menos a él… Quería esperar un poco para hacerlo, conocerlo un poco más. Él se veía como un hombre serio, probablemente no me correspondería… Pero, la vida tiende a sorprenderlo a uno.

-Feliciano, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo, mientras terminaba de comer, traté de cocinar algo que satisficiera a ambos, ya que yo solía comer muchas masas y algo me decía que los alemanes no.-

Antes de irse, me dio un beso en la mejilla bastante dulce y se fue, esto me hizo pensar que probablemente estaba equivocado, él no me rechazaría, pero antes de intentarlo debía acercarme más a él, conquistarlo… Quizás hacer más juntas de estudio pensaba en ese momento, pero no… La solución era lisa y llanamente volverme su amigo hasta que ya no lo pudiese evitar más.

Fue así como comencé una relación de amistad con el alemán, él era un hombre muy esforzado, por lo cual siempre estudiaba conmigo, la mayoría de las veces en su casa ya que no me atrevía aún a llevarlo estando Lovino ahí, odiaba en cierto aspecto a los alemanes, además de que su jefe era alemán, Gilbert, hombre que fue bastante irrelevante en mi vida mucho tiempo, porque nunca me fijé en su apellido ni en nada, fue mucho después que me di cuenta de que era el hermano mayor de, en ese momento mi amor casi imposible.

Pasó un año y en una de nuestras citas de estudio con Luddy pensé que sería el momento indicado para vencer todos los temores que tenía, ya era tiempo suficiente para decirle que me gustaba, pero como dije antes, la vida a veces nos sorprende mucho, y no fui yo, precisamente el que tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos.

-Feli –me dijo, en un momento cuando caminaba hacia la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua-. ¿Podemos hablar? –se veía realmente sonrojado, nervioso, alterado.-

-Dime, Luddy, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Me colocó frente a él, estaba temblando muchísimo, me asusté un poco, pensé que se pondría mal o algo así, pero no era nada malo después de todo. Se acercó un poco a mi rostro, su semblante serio no cambiaba con nada, pero en este momento se le veía mucho más dulce, por alguna razón. Yo, al tenerlo tan cerca lo besé, había esperado mucho tiempo por esa oportunidad, no la iba a perder, por ningún motivo. Sentí miedo de que me apartara de él, pero no fue así. Correspondió, y de qué forma… Nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera, parecía que una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte me estaba recorriendo y un fuego potente me quemaba. Lo besé, lo seguí besando, jugué con su lengua, él con la mía… Y bueno, esa noche aprendí lo que era hacer el amor por primera vez, con un hombre realmente maravilloso.

Tiempo después comenzamos una relación, presentarle a Luddy a Lovino fue realmente complicado, de hecho, aún le tiene un poco de rabia… Lo hace porque es un hermano realmente celoso, eso lo tengo bastante claro. A pesar de esto, Lovi entiende que el alemán es una persona que me ama, más ahora con todos los años que llevamos juntos. Aunque, debo admitir que a pesar de sentirme con tanta felicidad por tener a una persona como Luddy conmigo siempre he sentido mucha tristeza al ver a mi hermano, en un trabajo que no le gusta y sin pareja alguna, aunque ahora parece que esto no continuará siendo así. Estoy pidiendo al cielo para que Lovi madure y haga lo que realmente quiere con su vida, aunque para eso, necesita a una persona que logre hacerlo madurar y conseguir lo que realmente quiere, y quién sabe… Esta persona no puede estar tan lejos.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Debo agregar que es la primera vez que escribo GerIta, de cualquier manera fue bonito hacerlo y quizás me impulse a hacer algo de ellos dos en el futuro, realmente espero que así sea jeje

**dragonadetinta96:** Tú review nuevamente me sacó una sonrisa, y descuida, no te golpearé ni intentaré matarte xDDDDDDDD Al menos no por ahora (?) Ok no xD

**GusGuschan:** Tú, desgraciá, gracias por todo, te amo ;^;

NOS VEMOS CUANDO NOS VEAMOS 1313


	10. Una cita en la playa

HOLA GENTE, perdón si los he hecho esperar mucho por este capítulo, espero que se encuentren muy bien :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no... Uf, ni les cuento.

* * *

Luego de todo lo ocurrido en la casa de los Vargas entre Isabela y Lovino, Feli insistió en que ellos dos debían tener una cita para "afianzar su amor y comenzar su hermosa relación", cosa que a Lovino le pareció estúpida y por lo cual recibió fuertes regaños de parte de Isabela.

-¡Menudo idiota!, ¿no te das cuenta de que tu hermano sólo tiene buenas intensiones? ¡No debí dejar que me tocaras desde la primera vez!

-Bueno, no te ves muy arrepentida que digamos –dijo el italiano a regaña dientes.-

-Joder –suspiró la española mirando al italiano menor que sonreía.-

-Pero no les estoy bromeando –dijo este-, realmente quiero que vayan a una cita juntos, les hará bien a ambos… ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-Un restaurant sería buen lugar –acotó el castaño de ojos oscuros.-

-No, hemos comido juntos muchas veces –dijo la española.-

-Ah, ¿entonces a dónde irías tú? –la encaró.-

-No sé, a un parque muy grande donde podamos caminar –sus ojos brillaron dulcemente al imaginar todo lo que harían juntos.-

-¿No piensas en lo cursi que suena eso? Deberíamos ir a un lugar más sobrio, no sé…

Estuvieron por largo rato discutiendo a dónde irían, Feliciano comenzaba a perder la paciencia, que de por si mucha tenía y terminó gritando, como nunca lo hacía.

-¡Me hartaron! Ambos irán a la playa mañana en la mañana, pasarán todo el día en la playa y volverán más enamorados que nunca, ¿capisci?

La pareja se miró un momento algo asustada y asintió sin poner objeción.

A la mañana siguiente Lovino estaba ordenando el auto que les pertenecía a ambos hermanos y que habían heredado de su abuelo. Isabela introdujo un pequeño bolso con todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, Lovino igual… Luego de un rato entraron y él comenzó a manejar, manejaba de un modo algo rápido a lo que Isabela estaba acostumbrada por lo cual lo fue regañando por el camino varias veces.

Cuando finalmente llegaron decidieron buscar un lugar, afortunadamente días así no mucha gente iba a la playa, no habían más de 5 personas en ese momento y muy separadas la una de la otra. Hacía un tiempo excelente con un sol que calentaba y brillaba intensamente. La española comenzó a echarse bloqueador solar mientras Lovino se preparaba para ir a nadar.

-Isabela –comenzó a decir Lovino-. ¿Y tu traje de baño?

-Lo he traído en el bolso –dijo, mientras cerraba la botella de bloqueador.-

-¿Dónde te lo pondrás?

-Iré a buscar unos camarines o algo así, vuelvo en un momento…

Isabela comenzó a caminar por la playa en busca de un lugar donde cambiarse de ropa, le preguntó a algunas personas y le dijeron que estos se encontraban al otro lado de donde ellos estaban, ella siguió caminando hasta que finalmente los encontró. Se metió a uno y comenzó a desvestirse, se arregló completamente y salió. La playa se había vaciado un poco y le costó muchísimo volver a encontrar a las personas con las que había hablado, y lo más importante… No encontraba a Lovino.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos e Isabela seguía sin encontrar al castaño, éste en donde estaba comenzó a preocuparse…

-¿Dónde estará esta idiota? –se preguntó el italiano mientras salía del agua y no vio a la de ojos esmeralda en su lugar-. ¿Isabela? ¿ISABELA? –comenzó a angustiarse-. Maldición, ¿dónde se metió esta idiota?

Lovino comenzó a buscarla, caminó hacia los dichosos camarines pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí, o al menos no la había visto. Ambos caminaban de aquí para allá buscando al otro, pero no se encontraban. Isabela llegó a un puesto de jugos y se quedó sentada ahí un momento.

-¿Se va a servir algo, dama? –preguntó un camarero que se veía bastante agradable.-

-Eh… -divagó un poco la española-. Está bien, deme un jugo de piña por favor –sonrió a medias, porque estaba realmente preocupada.-

-Está bien –dijo él sonriendo.-

Isabela se tomó el jugo, lo pagó y siguió en busca del italiano, minutos después él llegó al mismo puesto.

-Disculpe, señor… ¿No vio de casualidad a una mujer morena de ojos verdes?

-Sí, la vi… Una muy bonita –el camarero rió pícaramente ganándose una mirada hostil de parte de Lovino.-

-¿Y hacia dónde fue? –preguntó, aguantándose las ganas de darle una golpiza.-

-Se fue caminando para allá, se le veía algo preocupada…

-Gracias –suspiró y se fue.-

Isabela finalmente llegó a donde estaban las toallas y las cosas de ella y de Lovino, se sentó en la toalla vencida y suspiró. El problema es que, ella había llegado pero ahí no se encontraba el italiano, ¿qué hacer en ese caso? Trató de tranquilizarse pero no lo veía llegar por ningún lado así que volvió a ponerse de pie.

Mientras iba caminando finalmente logró divisar una silueta familiar por lo cual corrió animada, sin darse cuenta chocó con el italiano, quien con una mirada de gran preocupación comenzó a gritar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto? –comenzó a decir-. ¡Qué mal sentido de orientación tienes!

-Bueno, y, ¿no podías acompañarme? ¡Yo no conozco estos lugares!, ¡eres un desconsiderado! –dijo ésta, muy molesta.-

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Deberías saber andar sola, eres una mujer adulta!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver si estoy en un lugar desconocido, idiota!

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en la playa comenzaron a mirar a la pareja de modo extraño, aunque algo divertido. Lovino miró con hostilidad a Isabela sin saber qué responderle a lo último que le había dicho.

-Sabía que no tenías que venir juntos a algo así –dijo finalmente y suspiró caminando hacia la toalla.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste? –preguntó ella bastante decaída.-

-Porque… bueno… -comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso-. Nosotros…

-¿Si? –dijo ella, volvió a interesarse en lo que él tenía que decirle.-

-Tú y yo, bueno… ¿Nos gustamos, no? –se puso algo rojo al decir estas palabras-. Si estamos bueno… Interesados el uno en el otro debemos saber andar juntos en distintos lugares, ¿no es así? –trató de no mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba, sólo miraba el suelo.-

-Creería en lo que me dices si tan solo me miraras a los ojos, Lovi –la española fue muy tajante al decir eso, y él, se sintió un tanto mal con esa frase.-

-Isabela… -el italiano, que yacía sentado en la toalla miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con los grandes y verdes ojos de la española, su nariz delicada y sus labios que tenían un dulce grosor-. Tú y yo –le costaba terminar la frase, pero ante a la impaciencia de ella intentó proseguir-. Tú me gustas, yo te gusto… Debemos saber andar… -no pudo continuar porque los labios de ella comenzaban a rozar los suyos.-

Lovino besó suavemente a Isabela, acariciando su cabello que había soltado mientras comenzaba a besarla. La recostó un momento sobre la toalla algo nervioso, ella, a su vez se sonrojaba intensamente y miraba a Lovino con una candidez que mostraba cierta inocencia y dulzura infantil. El italiano se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a mirar la playa, la española se sentó a su lado sonriendo, hasta que repentinamente decidió meterse al agua.

Estuvo un rato en el mar capeando olas y dando pequeños saltos dentro del agua mientras Lovino no podía dejar de mirarla, algo comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho y su rostro ardía con mucha fuerza, no podía dejar de observar a la española, sentía envidia de toda el agua que la tocaba, sentía envidia de cada partícula de agua.

-¡Lovino! ¿Por qué no me acompañas? –al volverle la vista a la española el castaño se dio cuenta de que esta había extraviado dentro del agua la parte de arriba de su traje de baño.-

-¡Isabela! ¡La parte de arriba de tu…! –se sonrojó al ver como la española caminaba hacia a él contoneando su delantera-. ¡Vuelve por él, maldita sea!

La española se percató de su incidente y cubrió sus pechos con el cabello, luego regresó al agua donde se encontraba flotando la dicha prenda y salió del agua con ella en la mano y con una risa que no podía controlar.

-No sé de qué rayos te estás riendo, idiota –le dijo el italiano mientras le colocaba la parte de arriba y la amarraba con mucha fuerza.-

-¡Ay, no seas tan brusco! –se quejó la de ojos verdes.-

-Así no se te sale, amore –dijo, amarrando.-

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo, algo intrigada la española.-

-Nada –suspiró pesado-. Que así no se te va a salir…

-No me refiero a eso, dijiste algo…

-¡Que no ha sido nada! –el italiano se recostó sobre la toalla nuevamente y cerró los ojos.-

Mientras el italiano intentaba evadir lo que la española le decía, ésta se puso por encima de él, algunas gotas de agua cayeron al rostro del ojos pardo y miró hacia arriba. Un rostro dulce y unos ojos esmeralda se ponían frente a él, haciendo brillar su cabello castaño con los rayos del sol.

-¿En serio, no me lo dirás? –dijo la española.-

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes –suspiró pesado mientras se recostaba en su pecho.-

-A-Amore… -la española sonrió.-

El italiano se sonrojó bastante y comenzó a acariciar los húmedos cabellos de la española con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Feliciano notó la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja, comprobando que su plan había resultado.

* * *

Esta vez no dejaré menciones honrosas por falta de tiempo, así que sólo diré que gracias por todo su apoyo :)


End file.
